Yume
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Una leyenda es sólo ficción y aquello jamás se junta con la realidad, ¿verdad?... ¿creíste que era un sueño?... Este fic pertenece a las Crónicas Kai x Rei O


"Yume"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, Mystery, Terror (talvez U)

Pairing: Kai + Ray

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Como ustedes sabrán, Beyblade aún no me pertenece, pero los trámites están casi hechos y la solicitud va en camino xD… los personajes aún son propiedad de Takao Aoki y hago esto sin fines lucrativos ☻

Nota: Durante éste fic utilizaré el nombre Inglés de Rei, para mayor concordancia xD

_Este fanfic pertenece a las "**Crónicas Kai x Rei**", a las cuales orgullosamente me he unido y trabajo junto a las excelentísimas: **NeKoT, Celen Marinaiden, Addanight, Kaei Kon y **_**Nao-KxR-**, lo cual es más que un honor para mí…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mina a explotar era fría y oscura. Considerando lo temprano que era, prácticamente aún no amanecía, el frío que se desató durante la noche aún era guardado por las rocas y absorbido por su delgado cuerpo.

Apenas él lucía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos jeans malgastados, doblados hasta sus rodillas, acompañados de su casco amarillo de seguridad, sus botas negras de cuero, una linterna y su picota. Ropa y "armas" típicas de todo obrero.

Estaba lleno de inseguridad, como todo adolescente, caminando por los inmensos callejones de aquel laberinto tenebroso en el que sus padres le habían obligado a comenzar su ciclo laboral, para conseguir el dinero que su papá, Don Jossua Kon, no podría brindar a la familia debido a una lesión en su pierna derecha.

Esperaba con cierta ansía que su "amigo" llegara pronto para hacerle compañía y le ayudara con el trabajo, pues el frío y la oscuridad del lugar comenzaban a afectarle y provocarle algo de miedo…

Se detuvo de pronto en su caminata entre la oscuridad, justo frente a un carro de metal que yacía detenido sobre su rieles, aún cargado hasta la mitad con negruzco carbón, que él mismo había extraído de entre las rocas, el día anterior o, mejor dicho, hacía algunas horas atrás.

El joven Raymond Kon inició su labor luego de un largo suspiro, golpeando con fuerza y su picota la gruesa pared de la cueva, rompiendo las rocas en trocitos con cada golpe, sintiendo la vibración en cada músculos de sus brazos de quinceañero, viendo el polvo que se levantaba y de vez en cuando, como le había pasado veces anteriores, entraba travieso en sus ojos, burlando a sus largas pestañas negras, oyendo el eco de los picotazos y de sus propios jadeos únicamente, sintiendo picar su nariz la presencia del fuerte olor a gas que….

¡Un momento! Espere usted…… ¿Gas había dicho? ¿Era gas lo que olía, acaso?... Aspiró otra vez, disipando sus dudas ¡Sí, si era. Era el inconfundible olor del grisú, por Dios!

Intentó moverse, aún abrumado por su descubrimiento y con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, pero sus músculos no respondieron las órdenes de su cerebro y se quedaron rígidos en su lugar, manteniendo al muchacho inmóvil, sorprendido y con la mente en blanco.

-¡Ray! –Le llamó una voz, lejana a sus oídos, mas conocida sin duda.

'Kai…' Fue lo único que logró pensar presa del pánico

_Mas el pensamiento que tuvo duró poco, pues el ruido que efectuó la picota al caer fue suficiente para distraerle y reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle por la obvia falta de oxígeno, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo adormecido y sin fuerzas, en el que, podría jurar, sentía millones de hormigas caminando incansables._

_-Ray… -Volvieron a llamarle, esta vez más suavemente._

_Entonces, el niño pudo percibir que la voz era suave, tímida, digna de ser escuchada en todo momento, que producía en su mente la imagen de una bella mujer, como lo había sido su madre, que le hablaba con algo parecido a la melancolía y el amor, como rogando que llegase pronto a su lado… como esperándolo…_

_Pero, por más que quisiese, por más que le llamase, él no podría moverse, estaba totalmente adolorido y adormecido, con hormigas en el cuerpo completo y sus piernas amenazando con dejarle caer en cualquier momento, imposibilitándole el llegar hacia la preciosa voz que se le dirigía y siquiera el moverse en su lugar._

_Y la voz calló entonces, ni un sonido lograba llegar a sus oídos, como si la mujer que antes le hablaba, hubiese leído sus pensamientos y se hubiese rendido a llegar hasta él, guardando para sí el antes insistente llamado… nada se escuchaba, todo era completo silencio dentro de la mina de carbón._

_-¿Hay… hay alguien ahí, aún? –Murmuró ante la imposibilidad de gritar por sus músculos y cuerdas vocales dormidos a causa del gas mortal._

_Nadie le respondió, pero claro llegó hasta sus oídos –por el silencio que se había formado –el ruido de pisadas, de pies descalsos caminando por el frío y duro piso de piedras algo cortantes. Ruidos pequeños que pronto se vieron opacados por algo mayor que era arrastrado, algo que parecía ser pesado y duro, por el sonido fuerte que causaba contra las rocas del piso._

_Entonces lo comprendió y quiso temblar, gritar, correr o alejarse de aquella voz que le llamaba con tanto insiste y le hacía sucumbir ante el poderoso miedo… esa voz de mujer y el fuerte sonido de cadenas y rocas moviéndose no le traían más que el duro presagio de la muerte súbita._

_No quiero… su mente no podía pensar otra cosa. Él era joven, era activo y bueno, intentaba hacer todo por sus padres, demostrando también ser una persona… ¡No era justo que ahora ésa legendaria mujer viniese por él! ¡No quería morir!_

_-Ray –_

_El muchacho volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la luz, en busca de la mujer dueña de ésa voz que le llamaba, pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada cuando su campo visual se fue a negro, una oscuridad total, sofocante… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_En medio de la desesperación me retorcí dentro del espacio y levanté mis brazos, intentando palpar las rocas o algo con qué defenderme en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero estas chocaron duramente a mitad de camino, soltando algo de polvo, que se mantuvo encerrado a mí alrededor, asfixiándome… ¡Dios! En verdad estaba encerrado y… y era un lugar sumamente pequeño, no podía moverme, estaba totalmente atrapado allí... el aire... me faltaba el aire..._

'_Me atrapó...' Pensó desesperado, dejando caer lágrimas ante el sentimiento_

_-Este es tu ataúd… -Le dijeron desde fuera. _

'_¡NO!'_

_-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AUXILIO! –Grité, golpeando la dura tapa que estaba frente a mí, intentando hacerme escuchar por alguien, esa extraña mujer, quien fuera... –Au... xilio... Kai…_

_Su voz ya no dio más y talpoco la falta de oxígeno, pronto se sintió cansado, con sueño y sin resistencias para seguir pidiendo por ayuda... aquella mujer le había trapado, como a cientos. Ahora entendía todo... aquella alma en pena que había perdido a su marido y había enloquecido de amor ahora tomaba su vida en venganza... no había más que hacer..._

_Cerró sus ojos, no poniendo más resistencia al cansancio, permitiendo su vida se fuera... _

-¡Ray!

Rayos solares golpearon sus ojos de manera un tanto brutal, interrumpiendo su sueño. Se volteó hacia un lado, intentando esquivar la molestia, pero, al parecer, el sol quería que despertara, estuviese donde estuviese, así que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos de una vez, con muchísima pereza.

-¡Al fin despiertas! Que bueno verte saludable

-¿Kai? –Preguntó, algo confundido.

-Sí, Ray, te traje aquí ayer por la mañana, parece que aspiraste grisú... te encontré inconsciente en tu lugar de trabajo –Su mano acarició la mejilla del pelo negro –Fue una suerte que llegara Ray… no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…

-Kai… -Tomó la mano en su mejilla y jaló un poco, atrayendo el cuerpo del muchacho al suyo, recostado aún en aquella cama –Me alegra que todo haya sido un sueño…

-¿Un sueño, Ray?

-Fue lo más horrible que me haya pasado… -Apretó el cuerpo más fuerte contra el suyo, esperando olvidar aquella sensación de frío y muerte que aún cargaba con el dulce calor de ése cuerpo.

- Tranquilízate… todo fue efecto del gas –Suspiró fuertemente, comenzando a acariciar los cabellos azabache para calmar el llanto del menor…

Mientras ellos dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro dentro de una cabaña, afuera, en la puerta de la misma, una delgada mujer vestida de blanco sonreía tétricamente mientras sostenía en una de sus manos el trozo de cuerda con la que antes arrastraba su confiable ataúd negro….

FIN

Yo lamento mucho haberme tardado hasta actualizar hoy en la mañana y no ayer, pero tuve un problema con mi PC y me vi imposibilitada de subir el fic u.u

También aclarar que éste "fic" está basado en una leyenda chilena, acerca de una mujer que se vio forzada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba pues su propio padre mató a su amante, por lo que ella, en un arranque de locura, mató al único pariente que tenía y se internó en un bosque, donde murió… se dice que desde entonces, esta mujer busca venganza y, en las minas de carbón, encierra a los hombres solitarios en un ataúd negro, donde los deja morir lentamente…

Bueno, éste fue un pequeño proyecto que tuve que hacer para mi clase de castellano… la verdad es que está mejor de lo que esperaba y ojala que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo O

_Keysie Maxwell_


End file.
